Jared Morillo
History Origin Jared Morillo was a skilled Detective with the Los Angeles Police Department. He moved form Los Angeles to Keystone City because it was his wife's home town and she wished to leave LA for a better life. He transferred to the Keystone City Police Department and after only two weeks on the job he was faced with a dozen murders all taking place on the same night. Cicada Detective Morillo took charge of the investigation; his first task was to enlist the help of the neighboring Central City Police Department as well as The Flash who he realized was the connected. These random victims had at one time or another had their lives saved by The Flash. Officer Fred Chyre a local beat Cop, whose partner had been one of the victims, he insists on helping as they follow a lead to the Cicada Cult. During his arrest Cicada slashed Morillo with a dagger. Cicada had been using the dagger to transfer energy from his victims to himself. Morillo then found that his wounds would heal almost instantly. This healing power seems without limits. On a tour of Iron Heights, prison he found himself somehow connected to Cicada as he passed his cell. The Captain officially assigns Detective Morillo and Officer Chyre as partners due solving the Cicada case, but their was also another reason, was no one wanted to work with either of them. Despite their initial dislike, they learned to respect each other. The were assigned to the newly created Department of Metahuman Hostility. Plunder Detective Morillo was briefly replaced by Plunder, his evil counterpart from a mirror universe. Plunder shot him in the head, then buried him in a shallow grave. He eventually healed from his wounds and along with partner Fred Chyre helped take down the Plunder. Trying to take down Blacksmith's Rogues plans he went undercover as Plunder as a result of this undercover work eventually had him battle the real Plunder once again along with the Villain Murmur. The two Rogues were eventually stopped by him and his partner though during the battle his throat was slashed but it soon healed from his healing ability. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Accelerated Healing': After being cut by Cicada's dagger Jared Morillo is now connected to him. If he does sustain injury, his body's increased metabolism allows him to heal damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human is capable of. He can heal from injuries that would prove lethal to an ordinary human. For example, he was shot in the head by his mirror universe counterpart and burried. He then recovered and help track down his killer. *'Immortality': There is a possibility that since being linked to Cicada, Jared is immortal as so far nothing has been able to kill him as he always heals even from wounds that would kill a normal man. *'Physical Link': After being cut by Cicada's dagger Jared Morillo is now connected to him in some way. Abilities *'Investigation' Equipment Weapons *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Jared Morillo/Gallery *Plunder *Plunder (Stephen Huszar) In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Jared_Morillo_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/detective-jared-morillo/4005-5724/ Morillo, Jared